


Be Gentle

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, Loki teaches Thor to be gentle, Possessive Loki, Seduction, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki noticed Thor was having trouble pleasuring women. So he ropes you in to help, but while he is trying to teach Thor to be gentle, he finds he wants you all to himself instead. And you only want Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	Be Gentle

Loki was heading along the corridor and was almost knocked over by a young woman charging down it, clearly not happy. He moved to the side to let her passed as she stomped by.

He frowned and looked down the corridor to see Thor stood outside his door, rubbing the back of his head.

‘What did you do?’ Loki headed towards him. ‘Or more, what did you _not_ do?’ He asked knowingly as he reached his brother and leaned against the wall, awaiting his answer.

‘Why do you always assume that I did something wrong?’

‘Because you always do. Especially when it comes to women. Did you fail to pleasure her properly?’ Loki smirked.

Thor glared at Loki, nostrils flaring a little. ‘Not at all… We had fun and’

‘Let me stop you there.’ Loki said with a finger up. ‘When you say _we_ do you mean _you_ had fun, so simply assumed that she also did too? Because that certainly did not look like a satisfied woman.’

Thor was a little stumped, he didn’t answer, just looked down sheepishly.

‘Exactly my point.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Help me, brother. You seem to have luck in pleasuring women, you have them eating out of the palm of your hand. Teach me?’ Thor pleaded.

He wasn’t wrong. Loki did often have a woman spend the night with him back on Asgard, he always gave them a night to remember. Though he hadn’t had as many since arriving on Midgard and moving in with The Avengers. He’d been busier concentrating on work for a change.

‘Why don’t we get a lovely lady’s help.’ Loki suggested.

‘Who do you have in mind?’ Thor asked.

A big grin formed across Loki’s face.

You were just reading a book in the living room when the Asgardians strolled into the room. You looked up, slightly confused when you could feel their eyes on you.

‘Oh… Hi.’ You waved shyly at them, well, mainly at Loki. You were usually so confident, even around The Avengers. But with Loki, he just made you feel like a shy giddy schoolgirl. You had the biggest crush on him.

Loki liked you, he liked your intelligence and how kind you were. You didn’t treat him different from the others, aside from being a bit shy around him. But he found that rather endearing. He had thought about trying to get you into his bed before, but you were too nice to simply be a one-night stand and he wasn’t sure if he was worthy of courting you.

‘Can we borrow you, love?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah, sure. What can I help you with?’ You asked as you stood up, slightly keener than you had meant to be. But it made Loki smile with how keen you were to help.

You’d do anything for Loki, he just didn’t know it.

‘Let’s go somewhere more private.’ Loki reached out and gently took a hold of your elbow, he also grabbed Thor’s arm and he teleported the three of you to the privacy of his room.

‘My brother has some lady issues.’ Loki started after motioning for you to take a seat on the edge of his bed.

‘Lady issues?’ You raised an eyebrow, glancing at Thor.

‘He manages to scare away everyone he beds, taking his own pleasure and not thinking about the woman.’ Loki explained.

‘Oh… Uhm, how do you need me to help?’ You asked, a slight lump in your throat at discussing this kind of subject with Loki.

‘I wanted to go over a few scenarios with you, see which one appeals more.’ Loki sat down next to you, rather close. ‘You return from dinner with him, are kissed sloppily, more like a dog snogging you. You are manhandled onto the bed, clothes torn off and then you are roughly poked and prodded around your quim, not hitting any good spots at all. Then you are crudely invaded by a reasonably large cock, barely ready. Rammed into until he finds his pleasure, then without making you cum he simply rolls over and says how amazing it was.’

‘Like a DOG?’ Thor roared at Loki. ‘I think you’ll find’

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor and cut him off. ‘Brother. Was I wrong with any of that description? Or was that pretty much how it went down with that woman I saw running away from you?’

Thor put his hands on his hips angrily and just snarled in response.

‘Does any of that appeal to you, darling?’ Loki asked you.

The only thing that _did_ appeal to you was Loki’s voice telling it. ‘No, not at all.’

‘How about _this_ scenario. You come back from dinner, you are invited into his room for a nightcap. As he hands you the wine glass, his fingers lightly brush against yours.’ As Loki spoke, he acted it out a little by brushing the tips of his fingers against your hand, making your breath catch.

‘He slips an arm around you to pull you in close to him. Brushes your hair back from your face,’ Loki looked at you intently and did as he said, smoothing your hair back behind your ear, then resting his hand on your collarbone. ‘Gently holding your chin, he leans in and kisses you softly, slowly working up to using his tongue in a gentle dance with your own.’

Your heart was hammering in your chest while Loki spoke, so sensual and intimate. You struggled to keep eye contact with him, instead looking at his lips.

‘Then he would slowly remove your clothes, kissing every bit of skin that became available to him. Before gently lowering you onto his bed beneath you. He would kiss and lick his way down, to then make you dance on his tongue. After you were well satisfied, he would take you. Slowly, intimately… Filling you with his cock, rocking into you deep while looking into your eyes. He would make sure that you came first around his cock, to feel you soaking and squeezing him, then he would explode within you.’ Loki’s voice caught in his throat slightly as he had moved a little closer to you, your beautiful scent capturing his attention. And his hand was still resting on you.

‘Loki?’ Thor asked, getting irritated.

‘Well, which is more appealing?’ Loki grinned and leaned back a little, not looking at Thor.

‘Uhm, tha… that last one. _Definitely_.’ You swallowed hard and nodded, trying to calm your racing heart down.

‘But how do I pleasure a woman? I never seem to even get that part right.’ Thor asked as he started pacing back and fore, clearly frustrated.

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Do you even know the anatomy of a woman, Thor?’

‘Well, of course.’ Thor nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Oh really? What is the name of the body part on a woman that is most sensitive to stimulation?’ Loki asked, he looked to you and winked.

‘Well, it’s the uh… Of course it’s the vagina.’ Thor chuckled and looked at you with a shrug.

Loki face-palmed and you started laughing.

‘It really is no wonder you can’t pleasure a woman.’ Loki sighed.

‘That’s why I need you to teach me!’ Thor pleaded.

‘You need to listen, didn’t you just hear the two scenarios?’ Loki snapped at him.

‘I need to be taught, I can’t just go by words…’ Then he stopped and looked at you, eyes wide as an idea hit him. ‘I need to be shown, physically!’

Your eyes then widened. ‘Oh no… No, no, no!’ You said quickly, shaking your finger at him.

Loki did look surprised at first too, but then he realised it might be the best way to teach his brother. As you looked at Loki, he gave you the best puppy eyes. ‘That might actually be a good way of teaching him.’

‘You can’t be serious?’ You asked Loki.

‘You trust me, right?’ Loki asked.

‘I do _.’_ You said quietly. ‘But that’s not the point.’

‘We will be respectful, darling. I will make sure that Thor behaves and does _exactly_ as I tell him. It means you’ll get an orgasm or two out of it, too.’ He grinned cheekily. ‘I will _personally_ guarantee it.’

You were already aroused and the thought that Loki would be involved was rather exciting, too exciting to pass on…

‘Ok…’

‘We won’t if you aren’t comfortable with it, love.’ Loki said softly and put his hand on top of yours.

‘No, it’s fine… I just uh, it’s been a while.’ You said shyly.

Loki took the lead at first, taking your hand and standing you up. He smiled warmly at you, then with regret he looked at Thor and stepped back, hands behind his back.

You weren’t attracted to Thor at all, though he was a kind hearted person. He just wasn’t your type. Even less your type when his brutish hands grabbed your upper arms and he pulled you into him, forcing his mouth upon yours.

You pushed at his chest to try and get him to stop as you couldn’t breathe, his tongue almost all the way down your throat.

‘THOR!’ Loki hauled Thor off you. ‘Did you not listen to a word I said?’

Loki ran his hand down his face and moved over to you, rubbing your back. ‘Alright, love? Not too traumatised?’

‘I’m fine.’ You smiled at him.

‘Alright, why don’t we try and just show him the right way to pleasure you?’ Loki suggested.

‘If… If you think that will work.’ You nodded slowly in agreement.

‘You can just lift your dress up and take off your knickers, if you wish.’ Loki said.

‘Ok.’ You nodded and did as he suggested, glad you weren’t going to be completely naked.

Loki helped you onto the bed and gave your arm a reassuring squeeze. He sat down next to you and motioned for Thor to begin.

‘Let’s see what I’m working with first.’ Loki drawled, he didn’t hold out much hope though.

Thor grinned and moved onto the bed, he grabbed your legs and pushed them apart roughly. You looked at Loki uncertainly, he reached over and rubbed your shoulder.

Thor looked at your cunt and he just started rubbing his fingers over you, then poked and prodded to try and get his fingers in, not aiming for anywhere in particular.

‘Ow! Thor!’ You hissed at him and tried to move away, he was being far from careful.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘You need to be gentle, Thor. Not hard.’

‘I _was_ being gentle!’ Thor argued.

‘Clearly not!’ Loki yelled at him and he shoved Thor out of the way. He took your hand and helped you up off the bed.

‘I uh, don’t think this is the best idea.’ You laughed a bit.

‘No, you’re right. I think the master needs to show him how it’s done from the beginning.’ Loki said cockily as he moved his hands to your hips. ‘If I may?’ He asked softly as he pulled you into him.

‘Uhm… Ye… Yeah.’ You squeaked.

Loki grinned at your shyness and trailed his fingers down the side of your face, then cupped your chin as he leaned in to kiss you. His lips moulded with yours gently, moving in such a nice way.

You ended up wrapping your arms around his neck as you melted completely into him. Loki had just started using his tongue when Thor coughed, getting impatient.

But Loki ignored him and continued to slowly seduce you, even though you were already putty in his hands from the moment he just laid eyes on you. But when he did start to undress you, it was a whole new kind of seduction.

He was slow, gentle, passionate, doing just as he’d described before. Kissing all over you as he removed your clothes, paying extra attention to your neck and when you whined at a certain spot, he made sure to zone in on that area.

You completely forgot that Thor was there, watching. You were so wrapped up in Loki, it was like you were alone with him only.

Loki carefully lay you down on the bed underneath him, he took your hands and slowly raised them up above your head, leaving them there as he started his journey down. Kissing and licking on his way, he prized your thighs apart and when you felt his warm breath against you, you almost bucked him right off the bed.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around your thighs, keeping you in place as he dove in. His tongue was like the devil as he licked long strips up and down, never keeping over your clit for long. When he had you squirming and begging for more, he concentrated on your clit, running his tongue over it firmly. He brought a hand down and added two fingers into the mix, carefully twisting and curling them until he found the right spot that had you howling as you had your first orgasm.

Thor was watching wide eyed from the side, having never seen a woman get off like that. He was hard in his trousers, so was just stood there squeezing himself.

Loki smeared his lips against your inner thigh, kissing you gently, slowly pulling his fingers out of you. He crawled up your body, suckling on your nipples on the way, making you moan.

‘Clean my fingers, love.’ He growled as he pressed them against your lips.

You opened and took them into your mouth, swirling your tongue around his digits, tasting yourself on him.

‘Good girl.’ He hummed. You could feel his erection against your thigh, through his leather trousers.

Thor coughed, clearing his throat. ‘Can I try now?’ He asked, stepping closer to the bed.

‘NO!’ Both you and Loki said at the same time, shocking Thor.

Loki looked at you with a big grin, you bit your lower lip and smiled up at him.

‘Get out, Thor!’ Loki barked at him when Thor was just hovering like an annoying fly.

‘I thought this was my lesson!’ He whined.

‘Not anymore.’ Loki growled and glared at him.

As soon as Thor left, Loki’s attention was back on you. He cupped your face and leaned down to kiss you again. ‘Mmm, I don’t think I want to share you with anyone anymore, now I’ve had a taste of you.’ He growled over your lips.

‘I don’t want anyone else.’ You whispered, wrapping your arms around him.

He smiled widely and nuzzled his nose against yours.

‘There is uhm… still more to your _scene_ that you described earlier?’ You asked with a smirk.

‘There is indeed.’ He growled and kissed you again.


End file.
